


Railway

by go2jail



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Manipulated Tommy, Manipulative Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go2jail/pseuds/go2jail
Summary: An alternate universe where Dream shows up to save Tommy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Railway

_Every friend I've ever had has left me._

The clouds circled around him, creating an almost welcoming path to the ground he could no longer see.

_Tubbo has gone and become president._

He placed a more blocks below him, the grass below him becoming more and more imminent.

_The only people who visit are here to pity me._

He peered over the edge, just to see if he could find a glimpse of hope waiting for him below.

_Dream just wants to torture me. He wants to_ **_watch_ ** _me. He's not my friend._

"Watch me…" Tommy repeated under his breath. The thought of it broke his heart. He had believed he was getting somewhere with Dream. He thought they were finally starting to become friends.

"Tommy Innit!!" Came a familiar, stern voice from below. Loud, yet still calm.

He froze. He had to jump now, or else he would be stuck in his own mind, stuck on this island. Dream said he wouldn't be here every day. That meant he would have to have days where he'd have to think about all of the people who betrayed him, all of the friends he probably never even had in the first place.

So he jumped.

What he didn't expect is to feel his body be caught by the cold embrace of the water he constantly woke up in. His had to take a moment to adjust to the condition his body was in. He didn't expect to live, he wasn't supposed to live. He hated having to think, to be in his own head.

"Tommy." The calm voice spoke to him from what seemed like inches away.

He sat down and curled up against the tower, refusing to open his eyes. Betrayal seeped into every vein in his body. He wanted to explode. "I thought you left me."

"I did. But I said I'd be back in a couple of days, Tommy. Why-"

His voice was a little bit louder now, the anger within him creating a threatening tinge to his voice. "No but why did you come back?"

Dream sighed, and he heard him lean up against the same pillar. "I thought… I thought you hadn't learned your lesson. I came back to make sure you would really start from the ground up. I considered taking you to a new island." The voice shifted closer, "But tommy, if I knew-"

"What, if you knew I wanted to kill myself?" It took every ounce of self control Dream had given him over the days staying here to keep from screaming. "You wouldn't've destroyed Logstedshire? You wouldn't have taken away my things, restricted me from the Nether, made it so I was completely, utterly, alone?"

"Open your eyes, Tommy." The words of the command were nicer than they suggested.

He couldn't look at what his life had become, all because of Dream. "No." He closed his body off even further.

The _shwing_ of Dream unsheathing his sword out shot Tommy's whole body to attention. His skin felt like pinpricks. The memories of the past pain he had been through, of almost dying and then being forced to heal, echoed in his skin, forcing him to become aware of his every surrounding. He opened his eyes.

The environment around him was redder than he remembered. He felt fucking colorblind. Nothing around him contained any shades of blue. His surroundings were blurry, as well, and that's when he realized how heavily he'd been crying. As he lazily observed the area, his body began to involuntarily shake at the sight of what used to be Logstedshire. The gaping hole in the ground mocked him. It reflected how fucking miserable he was.

"Tommy, I didn't do that. You did," Dream instructed.

It sounded like a lie. "Bullshit. You had the TNT."

"That place blew up because _you_ tried to hide things from me. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for _you_ , Tommy."

"How many fucking times can I say, I'm so fucking sorry." He took this chance now to glance up at Dream. He was staring out at the sea, his sword at his side, leaned up perfectly against the pillar Tommy had made. He still had that same calm, unreadable expression he always wore. His usual outfit, a casual, green look, was now some ugly shade of yellow.

"And I already told you, Tommy, sorry doesn't cut it." He sheathed his sword, and Tommy felt himself physically relax enough to stand.

He tore his eyes away from everything and rested his head against the pillar. He felt a cold line drip down his cheek so he closed his eyes once more. "What will it take, then? I just want to see my friends."

Dream gave an almost apologetic sigh. "I will open access to the island again-"

Tommy brightened immediately. Fuck it, he'd do just about anything.

"-but I want you to get me a disk."

He immediately frowned again. "But you already have my disks."

"No no, Tommy, not all of them. It doesn't have to be one you care about. Here…" Dream pulled out an ender chest and placed it on the ground. "I know you have a few in here, just pick one and give it to me." The chest swirled in it's now reddish hue.

Tommy turned around to see that Dream was staring him down, but his expression was somehow still kind. The water that had caught his fall had seeped into the ground, and he was suddenly aware of just how cold he was.

His response was quiet. "I don't want to."

Dream did everything but roll his eyes. "Fine, fine. Here," he pulled out a jukebox and placed it on the ground, "you can even listen to it before you give it to me. The whole thing."

Tommy averted his eyes from the jukebox.

"We'll listen to it _together_ Tommy, it'll be fun."

He wanted to plug his ears and go somewhere where he could never hear Dream's voice again. He liked being his own man. He didn't like the control the voice had over him. He hated how his mind leaned towards the idea of listening to a disk with Dream. It was something he loved to do with his friends. It was something he and Tubbo used to do.

Dream placed down a crafting table as Tommy so much as dragged himself to the ender chest, staring at it's contents. He peaked out of the corner of his eye and saw Dream setting up a bench for them to sit. All Tommy could see was the outline of where Tubbo was supposed to go. Somehow, as if he knew, Dream sat right there.

Tommy felt an invisible weight force him to his knees. He leaned his head against the rim of the chest and felt around for the disk he knew he cared the least about, almost cutting himself on one of it's sharp edges. He pulled out his one broken disk and threw it in Dream's direction, not daring to look at him. The disk lodged itself in the dirt by where the older man was sitting. "I don't want to listen to that one." 

"Okay." Dream gave an understanding nod as he picked up the broken disk.

Still leaning against the ender chest, Tommy saw the older man stand up and walk towards him. He reached out a hand to help him up. Still miserable and without thinking about it, Tommy used the hand to get up. He still didn't want to look at Dream.

His hand still holding onto Tommy's, Dream turned the younger man's hand over to face up. Tommy felt a cold steel collide with his already cold body. He looked up, and Dream was handing him a flint and steel.

Tommy dropped it immediately as if it were a hot flame, catching the hint of what he was supposed to do. "What- no!" He saw Dream had already stepped back and was digging a hole.

"I even dug the hole for you, Tommy. I'll place the TNT too. Here," He held out the disk in Tommy's direction, "you just have to drop it down and light it."

"It's my disk, Dream, please… I said I was sorry…"

Dream's response was warning, which made his stomach sink. "Tommy." He knew what came after that tone.

"Dream…" Tommy pleaded. He saw the older man walk around him and he soon sensed a hand lightly guide him forward, towards the hole.

"Tommy, c'mon." He chided, handing him back the flint and steel. "I'll even give you access to the Nether!"

Tommy fucking despised how happy that made him.

"We can fix up your bridge, put giant signs and arrows everywhere and make sure people know how to get to you."

Though his stomach was on the floor and his body felt cold and he was so fucking miserable, he detected a small smile form on his face. "Could we build a railway?"

Dream let out a small chuckle. "Yes Tommy, of course we can build a railway."

Tommy's mind showed visions of a long, beautiful railway. Covered all around in obsidian so nothing could ever damage it. Each end would have a double chest full of carts, so no one had any excuse not to come see him. It would go so fast, and be so easy, and it'd take everyone straight to the portal. The entrance would have a giant arrow, and multiple signs saying that this was the way to Tommy's island. He didn't even notice himself throwing the disk into the hole and lighting the TNT that was placed. He didn’t feel himself being flung to the ground from the explosion's blast. He couldn't wait to build that railway.


End file.
